Fan:Fan fiction
If anyone wants to write their own Digimon fan fiction on Digimon Wiki, here is the place to do it. Just be aware that by writing it on Digimon Wiki you are agreeing to the terms of the GFDL, which means that other people can edit your story, re-use it, or even sell it for profit. *You can obviously link to canon articles, but please do not place links in the canon articles to your story. Such links will be removed. Any fan fiction hosted on this site must be subpages of this page, which means the link would be like Fan fiction/Example. You can make as many stories as you want, but if you want to make more pages within a story you can make an additional subpage, such as Fan fiction/Example/Chapter one. *If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the talk page. List of Fan fiction *''Accidents'' by Kozumi* *''Digi Explorers'' by BramBenthem :* Da-Yo Tachikawa :* Julia Kamiya :* Koh Motomiya :* Maya Takenouchi :* Artie Ichijouji :* Asuka Izumi :* Darryl Ishida :* Hikaru "H.K." Takaishi :* Jenn Hida :* Katsuo Kamiya :* Sakuya Inoue :* Thran Kido :* Chargemon ::* Ultimate: ChargeAngemon :* Rhalemon ::* Ultimate: KillerRhalemon ::* Mega: MagnaKillerRhalemon *''Digimon - The Divide'' by Ayakil ::* Utilimon *''Digimon 2.5'' by Cherry Girl UK *''Digimon A-3'' by Pikacheeckmon :* Dinomon ::* Baby: Kabumon ::* In-Training: Hornmon (Pinchmon) ::* Champion: Dinodramon *''Digimon Beyond'' by Neos-Two. *''Digimon Continuity'' by Digi9346 :* DRAGOON :* Strikedramon *''Digimon corey 2'' by *''digimon elements'' *''Digimon Guardians'' :* Flaredremon :* Shimmerdiamon *''Digimon Stories'' By Jmanski141 :* Josh Zenski & Bearmon :* Yetimon ::* In-Training: Albimon ::* Champion: Germon *''Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace'' doujinshi (fan manga) by Seraphimon-T.K *''Digimon Tamers II'' by Syndicate Saber :*''Prologue'' *''Dimensions'' by Blazing Chaos :*Summary *''Envoy of Destruction'' by Gazimon X (Note: Still in progress) :* David & Dorumon ::* Champion: Dorugamon :* Kiryu *''Good vs Evil'' by Croon :* Damion :* Josh & Sharpmon :* Michael & Connectionmon :* Paul & Sparkmon *''Kaze'' redirected by Kozumi* *''Lanate's Works'' (A central page to all of Lanate's works) :* Bokomon ::* Ultimate: Encyclomon ::* Mega: Akashicmon :* Rookie: Neemon ::* Ultimate: Chronosmon ::* Mega: Tempusmon *''Legend of the Digital Saber'' by Tomoyo264 *''Rise of WarriorHowlmon'' :* Nami Maicael & Mannamon ::* In-Training: Jyourinikomon ::* Champion: Howlmon ::* Ultimate: AncientHowlmon ::* Mega: WarriorHowlmon :* Draco Mitsaki & MicroRavagemon ::* Champion: Ravagemon ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon :* MicroRavagemon X ::* Champion: Ravagemon X ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon X ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon X :* BlackMicroRavagemon ::* Champion: BlackRavagemon ::* Ultimate: BlackWarRavagemon ::* Mega: BlackGreatRavagemon :* Alice Herebi & Agumon :* Harry Nelson & Ryudamon :* Jessie Jade & Leormon ::* Ultimate: Unipusmon ::* Mega: Quaggamon :* Rikimon ::* Rikimon's lair *''Teams'' by Mikey283 *''War of the Crests'' by xXxTheBeastxXx :* Second Light :* Acolyte :* Lucemon Fan-made Human Characters Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made humans. Fan-made Digimon Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made Digimon. '' * ** Baby: ** In-Training: ** Champion: ** Ultimate: ** Mega: ** Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): ''Leave out those that are unavailable. A few examples are shown below. * Champion: SteEledramon Misc. * Kittenmon :* Fresh: DemiKittenmon * Seelmon :* Champion: Grazelmon * Snakemon :* In-Training: Chompmon :* Champion: Serpentmon :* Mega: Maskmon * DarkSnakemon :* Champion: Apocalydramon * Windmon :* In-Training: Minismon :* Champion: Windramon :* Ultimate: Spikedramon * Alphamon (King Dragon) * Spikomon * StoneChaosmon * Zukimemon * War-class :* Mechadramon